


Cover for Like Father, Like Son

by tracionn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for billiethepoet's series <i>Like Father, Like Son</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billiethepoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Father, Like Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571373) by [billiethepoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiethepoet/pseuds/billiethepoet). 



> I know there is already a gorgeous cover art for this series but I couldn't help myself. I hope that's okay!
> 
> [On my tumblr here](http://tracionn.tumblr.com/post/59222649205/cover-for-billiethepoets-fantastic-bondlock)


End file.
